1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a punch biopsy apparatus for use in the surgical removal of all or part of a dermal (or skin) growth. More specifically, an improved punch biopsy apparatus enables biopsy removal with ease, efficiency, and minimal bleeding.
2. Description of Related Art
Skin biopsy is extremely useful in diagnosing potential dermatological disorders. In fact, many incorrect diagnoses occur due to a failure to perform a skin biopsy, or an improperly-executed biopsy. The most common technique used to obtain diagnostic, full-thickness dermatological samples is punch biopsy. The term “punch biopsy” refers to the nature of excising the suspect skin sample for analysis, which is akin to punching holes in a leather belt or punching holes in paper.
In the prior art, punch biopsy is typically performed using a circular blade or cylindrical blade. One specific example prior art device is a trephine, which is a surgical instrument having circular, saw-like edges, often used to cut out disks of bone, but which can also be used to remove cylindrical cores of skin. Such circular or cylindrical blade is rotated against and down through the epidermis first, then through the dermis, and finally into the subcutaneous lipid layer of the skin. When the practitioner is satisfied that the cylindrical blade has reached the appropriate depth, the practitioner then lifts the cored skin sample with either a pair of forceps or the anesthetic needle. While the skin sample is lifted, the sample is removed by cutting through the subcutaneous base with sharp tissue scissors or scalpel.
However, such rough handling of the sample can damage the sample to be tested. Crush artifact is particularly likely when forceps are used to raise the sample. Furthermore, the practitioner may not always be able to cut the base of the sample as low as desirable if the skin is too taught in the biopsy area.
Thus, a need exists for an improved surgical device for use in surgical procedures for removing skin biopsy samples. Such a device should be simple and easy to use even by doctors having minimal training and experience in surgical procedures.